Checkmate
by God Of Twilight
Summary: With no memories, a half demon tries to unravel her past, which may be the key to save Gaia, as she is the Black Knight and Shinra's top SOLDIER was the Black Chevalier.


This isn't apart of the final fantasy series, completely different from it.

This is also a redo of "Havoc", I thought it turned out a bit bad, so I'm rewriting it, in a completely different way. You'll notice I took out some major characters and replaced them, and I also used some of the same and different ideas from the last story. Please read, It might be better than Havoc J

**Note: **You'll probably be wondering about some things that make no sense in the story, but you'll understand later on, please be patient.

I don't own anything, sadly.

...

She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the florescent light shining above her face. She was lying on something... metal? Whatever it was, it wasn't Gaia's earth. She tried moving, but her muscled pricked at her.

Ignoring the imaginary pins stabbed in her skin, she twisted her neck to get a glimpse of her surroundings.

The room was weakly lit, so she could only see some. Attached to the walls were test-tubes, big enough to fit people, all empty except for one which had probably contained some poor soul. It started thrashing around to break free, causing a whirlpool of bubbles to fly around in his prison.

She cringed as a crack appeared on the glass of the tube. Whoever was in there didn't plan on staying.

She continued to watch him, a hand or leg pressing against the glass occasionally, but what caught her eye most was the strings of silver hair that swam around the liquid madly.

Her sightseeing was interrupted when she heard footsteps clinking on the floor around her, like whoever was moving was wearing heels.

A man stepped into the light, wearing a white lab coat, "You've awakened earlier than I thought," he held up a bandaged arm, "The Jenova cells that were put in you my have been too much, and you went haywire, but I see your body had changed to fit them perfectly."

He lifted a needle, filled with a sickly black liquid.

"After this, you'll finally be finished.

Upon seeing her fear-filled face, he started to laugh and hack uncontrollably

He lowered his hand and angling the needle, as if deciding where to stab her. He pressed the tip into the skin of her neck, "Don't worry...This won't hurt a bit."

* * *

><p><em>This entire battle leaned on their shoulders; one mistake may end it all<em>

_The weight of the blood and death bringing them down _

_Both take a step forward, knowing nothing of their fate, as they raise their weapons..._

_Checkmate_

9:38 pm.

The sound of page sounded throughout the empty cobblestone streets of Town square. Very few people scurried about, in dire need get home. Though one woman did not. She sat on a bench in the middle of the square, holding a book titled "Loveless."

Most people didn't pay attention to such work of art, well...in her perspective anyway...Well screw them!

How could poetry so heart warming be ignored!

She continued to flip the pages, great pleasure welling up inside her as she read, until she caught scent of something.

Blood.

She sighed and got up from her seat, annoyance welling up in her chest...Whoever was causing trouble wasn't going to live long.

She made her way toward the next street as the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving a dark sky.

...

A scythe was swung, slicing into the flesh of the monster. It screeched, before disintegrating into nothing.

Its existence was now banished from Gaia, though the world was probably better off without it, one look of the bloodstained walls and bodies that once belonged to innocent victims was proof of that.

Tifa grimaced at the sight before her. "He made quite a mess didn't he?"

She held up her scythe, staring into the black crescent moon that was engraved into the tip, representing an eclipse. She stabbed her weapon into the concrete of the floor, and then clasped her hands together. "Agnarak Medios Synthos..."

A blinding white circle quickly flashed around her, sacred symbols of the ancient Cetra marked onto it. The Scythe glowed brightly before vanishing into thin air, as did the mysterious circle.

An ancient spell only half demons could do, people filled with sheer power, thought to be extinct.

She smiled lightly, pleased with herself. That move took her quite awhile to perfect, two months actually.

She started her path toward home, passing an old wooden sign that read 'Welcome To Nibelheim'.

After nearly several minutes of walking, Tifa stopped in front of a flower shop, a place that she now called home. She opened the door, expecting to be pounced on by her housemate, but no movement occurred throughout the building. A bit worried, she hurried onto the next room, a grin forming on her lips at the sight in front of her. There she was, her best friend, Aerith Gainsborough, dressed in a pink nightgown, resting atop the couch that lay in their living room. She had probably fallen asleep waiting for her.

Tifa didn't know how that was possible though; it was only a little bit past ten.

With a bit of trouble, she had managed to hoist Aerith onto her back, making her way to her second floor bedroom. Finally reaching her destination, Tifa heaved Aerith over her back and slammed her on the bed, then collapsed onto the floor wheezing.

"You heavier than you look..." she breathed.

Aerith was two years older than Tifa herself, (She often used that as an advantage in win small arguments between her younger companion and herself), and she made a fairly quite pretty woman. She had braided chestnut hair, and emerald green eyes that suited her optimistic attitude. One of the many reasons Tifa cared for her. This woman had done so much, no matter what the trouble it would have caused herself.

Memories of the two flashed through her mind.

The first day they met in the flower fields outside Nibelheim. She had woken up in a cluster of petals, all shaded in colours of soft gold, pink and blue, having no idea who she was, due to having not a single a memory.

Coincidently, Aerith had been there, and spotted Tifa in the distance. Without second though, she had decided to take her home, and nurture her back to health.

She had done many things for her, knowing the price of having another mouth to feed, or another body in need of clothes, but she did it anyway. But the most memorable thing she had done for her was give her a name...A _real _name.

All she had of an identity was a tattered uniform and a print on her collarbone reading "BK 201." But that wasn't what people called her now. They knew her as Tifa Gainsborough.

It was nearly a year since they had met, and within those months, a friendship between the two had blossomed into something unbreakable.

Before she could think anymore, the sting of a sliced lip flooded into her mouth, and reminded her she was to do first, so with a great amount of effort, she pieced herself together and made her way toward the bathroom. She swung the door open and removed her long black cloak (which hid her identity).

The bathroom was fairly expensive looking, and nearly most of it was pink, as it was Aerith's favourite colour: Pink toilet, Pink walls, pink bathtub...

She took a glance at the mirror, in order get some of the dirt off of her face, but didn't see her reflection.

Instead of seeing herself in the glass, there stood a man, naked (How glad she was the mirror didn't show any further than his waist), and drop dead handsome. He had shocking, yet vibrant dark hair (Like Tifa's), extremely appealing features on his perfect face (Also like Tifa's), and cold, deadly wine red eyes (twins!)

His name was Havoc, a demon, who resided in the young girl's body

He had been there where ever she was, including the battle she had encountered not long ago.

After Aerith had found Tifa in that flower field and fixed her up, she began to hear voices before she slept, and she dreamt of a man who looked nearly identical to her, a demon. After nearly passing out at dinner the following week, she went to the bathroom to cleanse her face, and guess who she saw in the mirror.

He was the one that revealed that she had a past that had been left forgotten, and it was important to get it back.

"How much time have I told you to lay off the mirror, Havoc, what if someone saw!_" _She huffed crossly, somewhat feeling like a mother.

_"Why would it matter, I really do doubt someone would have business coming to the bathroom with you...unless you'd plan on doing-"_

Ah Havoc, always bringing up pleasant things.

"That's not the point! Never mind! Just let me see myself, I'm tired of seeing you undressed everyday."

He snorted and his reflection disappeared from the mirror, and Tifa's form took his place. She picked up a square of tissue, wetted it and carefully scrubbed at the most sensitive places where cuts had appeared, in hopes of getting the dirt off to stop infection.

After cleaning out the last of the injuries, she spoke, "Havoc...I had another dream today."

_"You have dreams all the time, sweetheart."_

She resisted to urge to insult him, and gritted her teeth, "I know, but this one was different, it was nightmare... I was...I was inside a lab, I think, and I was strapped down to a experimenting table ...there was a man in front of me, I know him... his name was... I can't remember."

Havoc growled, _"Hojo... He's the one, a monster, and the reason you aren't human anymore."_

He was right, she wasn't human, but for some reason, his words stung her.

Havoc continued, _"He's the top scientist in Shinra's Science the department, along with Hollander, whom created Project G."_

She took the information in, "Shinra is the electric company in Midgar that used Mako to create Soldier, those people that have been turned inhuman, including the great Sephiroth!"

Everyone knew Sephiroth. He was the best warrior ever to exist and the many reasons Shinra was unstoppable.

"Not only that, but they are killing the planet... They're taking away its life source," she sighed, "I gotta respect 'Avalanche' for fighting back."

She sighed, drying her face with a towel, "But that's not the point... Well anyway...Hojo...He had a needle with your name imprinted on it, then-"

_"Are you sure it's a dream, Tifa?"_

Tifa froze.

_"I think you've just achieved your first memory."_

She didn't know how to react to that. She was hoping her past would be a bit more...Cheery.

...

She clutched her blanket tighter in her hands, staring at the alarm clock beside her.

2:56 am

Yep, this was going to be a long night.

She closed her eyes once again, only to have them open in fear of having another dreadful dream again.

By 3:13 am, the scent of blood wandered into her nose. She immediately flew out of her bed, running outside. Something wasn't right...

Well that was obvious, but this scent was different from anything else she had smelled before, it wasn't human blood this time, and there were an essence of Mako stained onto it.

She kept running forward, until she reached the old rusty gate that warned people that they were leaving Nibelheim. She panted before looking up through dry, heaved breaths.

Now she knew where the blood was coming from. It was fromShinraMansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading, I really do appreciate it. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but please do if you wish, that's what keeps me going.<strong>

**Now there are a lot of questions unanswered in this story, like how are Tifa and Shinra connected, how Aerith and Tifa connected, Why does Aerith live in Nibelheim ect…**

**You will be finding out the answers later on.**

**There will be new characters appearing later on, such as Cloud and Avalanche, Sephiroth, Genesis, there's a long list.**

**Please review; I'd like some feedback for the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**-Smiley Roro**


End file.
